marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Men Vol 1 1
| StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Brian Michael Bendis | Penciler1_1 = Sara Pichelli | Inker1_1 = Sara Pichelli | Colourist1_1 = Justin Ponsor | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Mark Paniccia | Editor1_2 = Sana Amanat | Editor1_3 = Jon Moisan | Synopsis1 = On Earth-616, the Mainstream Marvel Universe, Spider-Man is patrolling New York City doing an inner monologue he then sees a van being chased by a police car. While one of the crooks in the van attempts to shoot the police with a small pistol Spider-Man pulls the crook out of the van and ties him to a large web in the middle of the street He enters to the van by the window and kicks the second fugitive, and when he's about to shoot him, Spider-Man brakes the van, making the criminal hit with the window and stay unconscious. When the police arrives, they ask Spider-Man to get out of the truck and freeze, he raises his hand only to shoot webs and go away. Continuing to patrol, Spidey sees a big fluctuation of energy. He swings to where that brust of energy came, leading to an abandoned warehouse. After sneaking through it, he arrives to a room where a similar brust of energy is projected from a device in the ground. He finds out its tech-based and proceeds to investigate the rest of the room, finding out something like a fishbowl, concluding that Mysterio is behind it. Spider-Man's spider-sense tingles and Mysterio appears behind him with a metal tube, ready to hit him. Spidey protects himself using Mysterio's helment and kicks him hard. In the ground, he starts shouting "No" and "Why me?". He tries to get a gun from his desk, but Spider-Man's uses his web to throw all the table away. Then, he pulls a web to Mysterio, dragging him back and punching him in the stomach. Mysterio starts threatening Spider-Man, but is webbed. He also mentions that he "missed out when you died the first time". Spider-Man goes back to the energy-generator device to asks Mysterio about it. With one un-webbed arm, Mysterio reaches a gun and shoots Spidey. Thanks to the alert of his spider-sense, he dodges the bullet, and it impacts to the device, creating a huge perturbation and mass energy fluctuation which affects only Spider-Man. He reappears back in New York of Earth-1610, but it's day. He sees a strange building in the coast, which is the Triskelion. He tries to get back to the warehouse, but when he arrives is the house of a woman. Trying to figure out what happens, Spider-Man starts swinging around and stops a robbery, the victim thanks him, but tells him that the costume he's wearing is in "bad taste", that it was used by Peter Parker. Spider-Man reacts surprised with someone knowing Spider-Man is Parker, when he asks the boy more about what he's reffering to, but he walks away. Spidey resumes his swinging, thinking about what to do, when he sees a shape going passing next to him. Both he and the mysterious figure arrive to the same rooftop. It's Miles Morales, the new Spider-Man on this Earth, and the only thing he can say is this; "No way." | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * '''Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** **** * ** *** **** **** **** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * When Miles Morales wore a costume similar to the one Ultimate Peter Parker was using, he was also told that it was in bad taste. * When in the Mainstream Universe is at night in the Ultimate Universe is at daylight time. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included